Dimmer switches are extensively utilized in devices requiring a variable amount of power. This is typically accomplished by either a manual potentiometer switch that is manually turned by the operator, or remotely controlled circuit. In the remotely controlled circuit, a counter counts the number of pulses to activate a series of relays to vary the amount of power delivered.
The operator is required to be at the location of the switch for the manual potentiometer switch. In the case of the remotely controlled circuit, the variability of the dimmer switch depends on the number of relays contained in the circuit. Further, the counter cannot be controlled by the operator based on the transmitted signal.